Nightmare
by Wolfen Artist of KilGuin
Summary: Jolteon and Pikachu wake up one night to their trainer Spark having a nightmare


A cute little fic I just wrote. I got the idea after seeing THIS comic. Most of it's under a read more so as to not clog up people's dashes. Hope everyone likes it.

Jolteon and Pikachu are woken by moaning and whimpers late in the night. They look at each other then to the top of the bed where their trainer Spark was sleeping. He's tossing and turning in his sleep with beads of sweat running down his face. His blankets and sheets have been thrown off from all of his fussing.

They look to each other again, concern marring their faces for their usually chipper and happy trainer. It's rare to see Spark upset, the few times they've seen it since becoming his Pokemon were when people tried to insult the people Spark cared about, like the other team leaders or Professor Willow, Make fun of or insult his Pokemon, or treat their own Pokemon poorly. They've seen him get nightmares before, but never one this bad. They're usually goofy things, like being chased by a giant Togapi or his food.

"Jolt! No."

Jolteon's head instantly goes back to looking at Spark in worry at hearing Spark's nickname for her. He sounds so distressed and it breaks her heart thinking her Trainer and friend is suffering. She gets up from her little nest of Sparks old hoodies and approaches the bed, Pikachu following close behind. Jolteon hopes up onto the bed and helps up Pikachu before they approach Spark.

Now that they're closer they can hear him murmering under his breath. He's calling out to them and his fellow team leaders. Whatever nightmare that's plaguing him must be a bad one that involves them somehow. Jolteon can't bear to watch Spark suffer any more so she hurries to where his face is and nuzzles against does the same against his shoulder and they work together to try and wake their precious trainer.

After a few moments they're grow even more worried when he doesn't wake up and their attempts to wake him only result in another pained moan. Usually Spark is easy to wake up since he's always up the instant any of them show signs of distress. He always takes such good care of them and they want to repay him by doing the same for him but he's just not waking up.

As a last resort, Jolteon shocks him, not hard enough to seriously hurt him, but definitely enough that it should wake him up. She shoots awake, sitting up sharply, eyes wide and chest heaving as he pants. His eyes dart around the room and he seems to become even more distressed when he doesn't see her and Pikachu in their usual sleeping spots. Jolteon butts her head against his side and Pikachu calls to him to get his attention. He whips around and his body sags in relief as soon as he sees them. he leans down and hugs them both tightly.

"oh thank Arceus you're okay. I had the most horrible dream that you and the others were all hurt really badly and I couldn't help you at all," He says.

Jolteon licks his cheek and nuzzles against it to show that she's okay and Pikachu does the same to his shoulder. He sighs and looks down at them with a smile.

"I woke you guys up didn't I? I'm sorry. You should be able to get your rest."

Jolteon frowns, well as much a frown as she can give and headbutts him firmly.

"Ow, what? Why are you mad at me?" Spark asks confused before understanding shows on his face. "You guys woke me up because you were worried about be didn't you?"

They both nod and he smiles, hugging them again,

"Thank you. You two are the best Pokemon a guy could ask for. Now lets all get some more sleep. You guys can stay on the bed if you want." He tells them, pulling up the blankets. Pikachu gets on top of the blankets and curls up between Spark and the door to act as protection. Jolteon curls up against Spark's chest. Spark smiles at them and soon drifts back to sleep. Pikachu and Jolteon both smile at him.

Spark is their trainer and he's the best trainer in the entire world as far as their concerned. He takes care of them whenever they need him,even when they have bad dreams. The very least they can do fo him is to help him when he has bad dreams of his own. After all, he is their precious trainer and they'll protect him always.


End file.
